Orders
by Misty's Get Away
Summary: Ciel blushed, Sebastian pulled Ciel to his chest. Ciel felt tired again somehow so he went to sleep in the arms... Little preview :D Lemon! So be warned :O Vote on my Poll on my profile
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own kurushitsuji .. If i did it would have been a yaoi ;3

This is my first yaoi so don't go hating on me ;-/ I don't mean to make mistakes but nobodies perfect *cough*Except sebby*cough* I hope you enjoy ( They might be out of character)

- thoughts

Uhmm.. They will be lot's of time skips

-_- I'm just fixing my mistakes on here :/ Tell me my mistakes so I can fix them

Orders Part 1

I was at my desk, bored out of my mind so called for Sebastian "SEBASTIAN!" I yelled for him. He knocked on the door "Come in" I said in a mischievous voice, Sebastian walked into the room "You called for me bochan""Yes, I did" I answered. I looked at my sebby, smirked and ordered him to come sit in front of my desk.

Just like him, He always listens to what I say. "I order for you to take off you clothes" Once I said that he had a shocked face instead of his usual smirk "Bu-" I cut him off by saying "Are you defying our contract sebastian"

* * *

After sebastian was undressed, I looked over his body -Mmm All mine- I walked out of my chair, sat on his lap, and looked at him for a couple of minutes to see if he would make the first move but he did nothing but stare back at me. I grabbed his chin, started leaning in until I heard a knock at the door. **Knock! Knock!**

"Who is it?"

"It's me" Finny said

"Go away Finny, I'm... busy"

"But young master, Lizzy will be coming in for a visit"

I shot off of sebastians lap when finny stated lizzy would be joining us for the evening, "Sebastian.. Get everything ready" I said before leaving him sitting in the same place. I walked out of the office to go order finny, bard, mey-rin around.

* * *

Sebastian's POV

After bochan ordered me to get everything ready before Lizzy comes I got myself suitable for others to see me, I heard a explosion from the kitchen -BARD!- I walked gracefully down the stairs to the kitchen "Bard what have you down" I asked a bit irritated "I was tryna cook faster so ciel didn't have to wait" he said nonchalantly. I sighed and told him to leave so I could do my thing.

* * *

Ciel's POV

It was finally time for me to attire "Sebastian follow me and that's an order" I said coolly when we finally made it to my bedroom I pushed him down on my bed. "I want you to stay like that until I tell you to move" He nodded at what i said, I started to strip really slowly in front of him, and I could tell he was liking it because I saw his arousal. Sebastian was staring at me with a frustrated look, I left my boxers on so he could take off when I order him to.

"Sebastian touch me"

"Yes Mi'lord"

He started rubbing my arms sexily, I tried holding in my moan but I couldn't so I let it out. Sebastian grabbed me, threw me on the bed, climbed on top of me. "Take your clothes off sebastian" I ordered him "Yes mi'lord" He said before taking every piece of clothing on him.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Next well be the lemon but let me work on so it will be really detailed :) I lied ;O

Reveiw for next chapter..

Favorite 3

Umm The next chapter will be the whole sex scene so don't get mad at me when it doesn't follow the first chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to the two people who reviewed

* * *

Sebastian lays Ciel down onto the bed and leans over him, pressing his lips to the boys. Ciel smirks into the kiss. He reaches up to pull Sebastian closer. He feels small under Sebastian. Small can be replaced by many words such as tiny, helpless, and powerless. But, really, he doesn't mind one bit. He loves to fells like this when Sebastian is the cause of it.

"Do whatever you want with me Sebby" Ciel purred into Sebastian's ear before looking at him seductively. Sebastian smiles at him.

Sebastian removes his lips from Ciel's mouth and moves down to the boy's soft neck. He begins to lightly kiss the skin of the neck. He can feel Ciel shiver in pleasure. He begins to lightly nip instead of kiss. A small moan escapes Ciel's lips and his cheeks glow red. His hands clench the blankets.

"Do you want to stop young master?" Sebastian purred into Ciel's ear, sending chills down his spine. He glares at Sebastian before he shakes his head no. Sebastian chuckles very soflty and kisses Ciel's jaw bone. He begins to trail kisses down the earl's neck, stopping at the collarbone.

Knowing how young Ciel is, Sebastian doesn't go any further before asking him "You are to young Ciel" Sebastian kisses Ciels neck before pulling away slightly to look at Ciel. But, Ciel grabbed him and pulled him closer "I'm not young" Ciel purrs slightly and giving Sebastian a seductive smile.

"Ciel, you need to go to sleep.. You have a busy day tomorrow"

Ciel sighs, playfully saying "Why must you stop before the good stuff happens"

Sebastian chuckles soflty before saying "Well you need to wait young master, you well be limping around and I don't want that to happen" Ciel's cheeks darken.

"Well, If I must sleep then I want you to sleep with me" Ciel say's while grabbing Sebastians wrist and tugging him.

Sebastian smirks lightly, then his mood falters. He frowns. "But, I must get everything ready for tomorrow."

Ciel gets fustrated, looks into Sebastian's eyes pleadingly. "Please Sebby?"

"Very well." Sebastian sighs, giving in. He blows out the candles on the nightstand and lays down next to Ciel. He smiles soflt as the boy presses into his chest. He wraps his arm around Ciel to comfort him and help him dall asleep.

Ciel closes his eyes and sucks in the warmth of sebastian. I feel weak. To find such pointless comfort in the arms of his own butler... He takes a deep breath before he tries to move closer. He yawns and mumbles, "Thank you..."

Sebastian kisses the top of Ciel's head before closing his eyes. Demons don't need sleep, but they still can rest. Demons don't need to love, but they still can.

It takes Ciel a moment to actually fall asleep. He listens to the beat of Sebastians heart until his mind is soothed enough to let him rest. He falls asleep with a small smile painted across his lips.

* * *

Ciel's eyes open. He blinks a few times before taking his surroundings. He feels arm around him. For a moment he almost tries to struggle free until he remember what happened the other night. Ciel blushes really red.

He looks up at Sebastian, smirks. What a beautiful creature, and It's all mine. Noticing the soft glow from behind the curtains, Ciel thinks it;s already morning. Whick means it's time to wake up. He looks up and softly says, "Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes open, glowing red for a moment before turning honey colored. He looks down, a small smirk running across his lips. "Morning bochan."

"Good morning," Ciel says and pulls his face to Sebastian's brushing his lips against Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian kisses his forehead and asks, "Did you sleep well bochan?"

Ciel nods, a small blush forming on his cheeks. He cuddles into Sebastian's chest. "I did actually..."

* * *

It has been days since Ciel ordered Sebastian to do something sexual (Hehe) Ciel plans on making Sebastian to want him. The first thing Ciel did was dress in booty shorts with his nightgown, (A big shirt) Ciel hopped up on his desk waiting for Sebastian to bring in his tea, he waiting for 5 minutes until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ciel purred.

Sebastian walked in with his tea but almost tripped at what he saw, Ciel looked at Sebastian seductlivly before saying "Give me my tea Sebastian."

Ciel was going to push him to his limits until he begged for him, Sebastian nodded before resuming of what he wqas doing. Sebastian poured ciel his tea, he was about to walk out until he heard a crash. He turned around fast to see that Ciel dropped his tea onto his nightgown and the cup got shattered on the ground. He sighed.

"Opps..Sebastian lick the tea off of my shirt"

"Yes mi'lord" Sebastian answered in a funny voice, Ciel smirked to himself when Sebastian started walking towards him, Sebastian kneeled in front of Ciel, He looked up at Ciel before licking his shirt. Ciel was get aroused but watched Sebastian lick his shirt clean.

Sebastian was finally down licking shirt but Ciel wasn't satisfied "Sebastian take my shirt off it has your saliva on it and it's gross." (Bad Ciel don't be mean)

Ciel looked at Sebastian, "Yes mi'lord" Sebastian said while taking his shirt off slowly. Sebastian knew what Ciel was trying to do so he just played along but he was going to do the same things, he was going to make it look like he doesn't know what he was going to do.

"Thanks Sebastian" Ciel purred

Sebastian smirked, nodded, he headed out but he swayed his hip while leaving. Ciel noticed Sebastian's hip swaying, Good damn he has a nice ass.

* * *

Sorry I know I said I was going to make it long but it's 2:23 in the morning and i'm tired

Review

Favorite 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Took me long enough to update.. sorry for the long wait. Onto the story :)

Thanks for reviewing, tell me what you think? Should I add some of the other characters into it? What should I do?

* * *

Sebastian left the room with a smirk playing on his lips, he knew Ciel was playing a game so he might as well play too.

Ciel sighed, started thinking about his next plan to get Sebastian back. Ciel smirked he thought of something that Sebastian would hate, Ciel walked out of his office looking for Pluto, when Ciel finally found the stupid mutt.

"Here pluto want a treat" Asked Ciel innocently

"Ruff" barked Pluto smiling at Ciel but he never knew what it was getting into.

Ciel told the dog to follow him into his quarters (A/N it's his bedroom) Pluto followed Ciel into his bedroom thinking of nothing but the treat.

"Pluto if you listen to what ever I say you'll get lot's of treats" Ciel told the dog, Pluto nodded fast, Ciel was getting aroused thinking of what Sebastian would do when he finds Pluto suc.. nevermind onto the pleasuring.

* * *

"Pluto suck this but no biting okay?" Ciel told Pluto, Pluto looked at him with innocent eyes, and started to lick his penis. Ciel started to moan loud._ Mmm he is good with his mouth._

Pluto started to suck his penis like a lollipop but before Pluto could do anything else Sebastian walked in without knocking. Sebastian stopped instantly, looked at what was happening, he got angry but didn't show any sign of it on his face.

"Sorry master I didn't mean to intrude on your..." Sebastian trails off.

"It's alright but you should now better to knock before you enter"

"Yes mi'lord" Sebastian said while bowing.

After Sebastian walked out of the room, Ciel pushed the mutt off of his dick. "That's enough.. go play" Ciel told Pluto while getting dressed in proper clothing.

* * *

Sebastian was fuming over what he say in Ciel's room, he was lucky he has self control or else the mutt would be dead in a instant. Sebastian heard a crash in the kitchen. He sighed.

Mey-rin was on the ground with broken plates all over the place, "S-Sebastian, I tripped" She stated blushing really red. Ciel walked into the room to see what happened. Sebastian noticed and put the the plan into place. He grabbed Mey-rin by the waist, "You should be more careful or you might get hurt" Sebastian seductively purred into her ear but enough so Ciel could hear.

Mey-rin nodded, Sebastian grabbed her by the chin "You should rest" Sebastian said while leaning in. Ciel pulled Sebastian away from Mey-rin. Ciel looked really mad.

"Your not supposed to be flirting with people while your doing your jobs" Ciel said glaring at Mey-rin, Sebastian smirked at this.

* * *

It was time for Ciel to attire, He has been working hard after he told Sebastian and Mey-rin to stop flirting while they are working. _That son of a bitch will get it_

* * *

That's enough for this chapter... I know it's really short ;/ but the next should be long.. I hope.

This story will have more then 20 chapters or less. Lot's of lemons will be in it :)


	4. Sorry

_This is not a update sorry_

_I accidently deleted the fourth chapter by accident trying to make it longer :/_

_I will update later on if I'm finished by then_

_Sorry for the inconvenience _


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing**

**I accidently deleted this chapter so I had to re do it.. It was like 2000 words ;o and I accidently deleted it urgg it took me so long too. Probably not going to be 2000 words because I forgot what I put in my story ;o**

**Well here is the new one I made :D not as good as the other though :/ I know i'm kind of rushing into things but it's my story so... yeah**

* * *

_Last Time_

_It was time for Ciel to attire, He has been working hard after he told Sebastian and Mey-rin to stop flirting while they are working.__That son of a bitch will get it_

* * *

Ciel sat down on his bed waiting for Sebastian to come, change him, and Ciel was planning to seduce him. _**Knock! Knock!**_

"Come in" Ciel told Sebastian, Ciel looked at the door while Sebastian entered, Sebastian bowed at Ciel before coming closer to him. Sebastian kneeled in front of Ciel so he could change his daily clothes into his night clothing.

"Hurry up Sebastian" Ciel purred giving Sebastian a smirk, Sebastian looked at him, started to undress Ciel. But he let his gloved fingers brush his dick. Ciel moaned out loud by accident, Sebastian looked up at him, Ciel looked away mad. _Hn_.

"Sebastian"

"Yes mi'lord?"

"Undress"

Sebastian did as what he got ordered to do, Ciel looked at his body. _What a nice body. _Sebastian was looking at Ciel while he took in his futures. Ciel walked up to Sebastian, dragged him to the bed, threw him on it. Sebastian let Ciel throw him on the bed so Ciel didn't get more angry. Ciel sat on Sebastian's naked lap looking at him, smiling evilly. Sebastian was not going to moan out loud in front of his master. _What kind of butler would I be_.

Ciel was still naked when Sebastian was dressing him in his night clothes, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's chin, tilted it down for him, kissed him slowly while rocking back and forth on Sebastian's dick. Sebastian didn't respond to the kiss because he wasn't ordered to.

"Come on Sebastian, show me what you got"

"Yes mi'lord"

Sebastian seductively purred into Ciel's ears, Sebastian caught one of Ciel's nipples in his hand, Ciel moaned wantonly. Sebastian saw this, latched his mouth on the other biting hard, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's dick in his hand and started to pump it.

Sebastian flipped Ciel on his back, moved lower, lower until he found his destination. Sebastian blew on Ciel's dick, making him buck his hips upwards. _Impatient are we_. Ciel screamed in ecstasy when he felt a warm tongue go down his dick and back up. Sebastian repeated that process until Ciel cummed in his mouth which Sebastian drank.

Sebastian looked at his work, Ciel panting taking in short breaths. Sebastian started purring somehow, Ciel looked at him amazed then smirked at him. _Your going to be my bitch Sebastian_. Ciel flipped Sebastian on his stomach which surprised him.

"C-Ciel" Sebastian stuttered out by accident, Ciel almost laughed at Sebastian.

"Call me master" Ciel slapped Sebastian's ass. Really hard. Sebastian blushed at what Ciel told him. **Slap! Slap!**. Sebastian looked at Ciel over his shoulder, "Yes master" Ciel smirked at Sebastian. Sebastian thought it was kind of kinky if he acted innocent. Ciel pulled Sebastian on his tiny lap.

"Holy shit your light"

"Master I thought you know better then to use such language"

"I can do what I want when i'm alone with my pet"

Ciel said slapping Sebastian's dick this time instead of his ass, which made Sebastian flinch.

* * *

Dun CLIFFHANGER

S-Sex Scene next :) Tell me what you think? I will try updating faster so stay tuned

Review for next chap ;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story you are reading... My own imagination Perv o_o**

**Took me some time but yeah.. *Cough* This is my first smex scene so don't be like "What the hell's this shit" "What he fu..just..just don't ever write smex like that" "Y-You...h-how the fuck does Ciel do that to Sebastian" yadda..I don't give a fuck O_O I sound really mean but If you're going to flame me send me a private message saying what the fuck I messed up on.. Okay on to the story**

**Thanks Promocat and DudeYBL for reviewing my chapters as I go on You guys give me inspiration**

**I'm really disturbed.. My little dogs are umm having a threesome in front of me and I'm like O_O What the fuck**

**Warnings: Rape, Swearing, and Sexual stuff so be warned**

(Insert Line Here)

_"Holy shit your light"_

_"Master I thought you know better than to use such language"_

_"I can do what I want when I'm alone with my pet"_

_Ciel said slapping Sebastian's dick this time instead of his ass, which made Sebastian flinch._

(Insert Line Here)

Sebastian flinched when Ciel slapped his dick a little too hard for his liking, Ciel smirked at Sebastian when he flinched. Sebastian looked at Ciel with the most innocent eyes he could pull off. "Your fake little innocence won't work with me Se-ba-stian" Ciel said while purring his name slowly, Sebastian smirked at this which made Ciel feel uneasy just for a second but went back to having a huge grin on his face.

"Sebastian open your legs"

"Yes Mi'lord"

Sebastian opened up his legs for Ciel to look at his lower regions. Ciel blushed a little at seeing his butler/pet most private spots. Ciel put to fingers to Sebastian's mouth and ordered him to suck which Sebastian did. Ciel almost moaned when Sebastian started to suck his fingers really slowly. Sebastian looked at Ciel with lust filled eyes.

Ciel took his fingers out of Sebastian's mouth, lowered them down slowly until he found what he was looking for, Ciel teased Sebastian for awhile until he got tired of waiting. Ciel plunged one finger into Sebastian's waiting ass, he waiting until he felt that Sebastian was ready for him to move his finger.

Sebastian closed his eyes when he felt the intrusion in his ass, Sebastian waited until Ciel decided that he was ready, He felt Ciel's fingers move in and out of his body.

"You like that don't you... you little slut"

Ciel add two more fingers which made three, Ciel started making scissor motions with his fingers stretching Sebastian (A/N If you're wondering umm Ciel dick is 8 inches) Sebastian let out a moan when Ciel found his prostate, Ciel smiled at this evilly, He kept on teasing his prostate when he felt that he needed to be inside of Sebastian.

"Are you ready Sebastian?" Ciel asked the now panting butler.

"Y-yes master" Sebastian panted out.

Ciel removed his fingers which made Sebastian whimper from the loss of the good feeling, Ciel positioned himself in front of Sebastian's ass, then without a warning he shoved his penis inside of Sebastian.

"AHH" Sebastian moaned out loud without thinking, Ciel waiting for Sebastian to get used to his size until he finally started in a slow pace. Sebastian tried making Ciel go faster but Ciel held his hips down while thrusting into his ass. Ciel was losing his self control when he was pounding into Sebastian.

"Ahh...Harder!...Faster!" Sebastian moaned.

Ciel finally lost it he moved at an inhuman pace, Sebastian grabbed his cock but Ciel slapped his hand away replacing it with his hand. Sebastian never knew Ciel could be so dominant. But before they could do anything like cum, Pluto came rushing in on there little pleasuring.

Pluto stared at them wide eyed, inched back until Ciel lunged at him, knocking him over. "If you tell anyome about this, you will never be seen again" Ciel told Pluto, which Pluto took as a threat so he started to growl at Ciel. Sebastian moved over to them, grabbed Ciel by the waist making Pluto jealous.

Come on Ciel, all he can do is bark... Nobody would understand a filthy mutt" Sebastian reassured Ciel.

Ciel looked at Pluto for a second then got a idea. Ciel stalked over to Pluto grabbed him by wrist then dragged him over to the bed. "Pluto lay down on the bed" Ciel ordered the dog, Pluto did as he was told but was confused. Sebastian knew what Ciel was thinking so he went and sat on the edge of the bed looking really sexy.

"What should I do" Sebastian purred.

"I want you to.." He whispered into Sebastian's ears so Pluto couldn't hear what was going to happen to him. Sebastian smirked at Pluto thinking about what Ciel told him to do. Ciel sat at the far edge of the bed watching Sebastian move closer to Pluto. _The dumb mutt doesn't know what going to happen_. (A/N I actually really love Pluto)

Sebastian crawled onto Pluto laps, started kissing Pluto's neck. Pluto started to whimper. Ciel smirked at Pluto then gave Sebastian a nod. Sebastian saw Ciel nod so he plunged his dick into Pluto's ass, Pluto yelped trying to get away from Sebastian but failed.

"It's alright Pluto" Sebastian purred into Pluto's ear biting his earlobe. Pluto stopped moving because he knew that he was going to lose anyways. Sebastian smirked but didn't move, he was going to wait until Pluto wanted it.

It's been a couple of minutes now, Pluto finally bucked his hips so he could feel Sebastian's cock in his ass. Sebastian saw this, started pounding into Pluto's ass hard and fast. Pluto moaned, hissed out loud for them to hear. Ciel was pleasuring himself see this. Sebastian grabbed Pluto's cock, started to pump his cock at a fast speed.

They all both cummed at the same time, Ciel crawled towards them, Sebastian pulled out then laid down beside Pluto but moving to the side so Ciel could sleep in the middle. Pluto felt good in a way but he felt sore right now so he fell asleep in Ciel's bed.

Ciel finally fell asleep, Sebastian just closed his eyes because he couldn't sleep. _Demons don't need sleep_.

* * *

Was that good? Bad? Tell me what you think of the whole sex scene. I'm not into rape themes but oh well.. I wanted to try it out :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story you are reading :D**

**Warnings for later chapters: Shotacon, Swearing and lot's of sexual themes O_O**

**I just noticed that I'm putting some of the other characters into the whole deal with them so umm i'll try to stop adding them -_- one last thing Claude will be in it :D just for a while though**

**On to the story :3**

(Insert line Here)

They all both cummed at the same time, Ciel crawled towards them, Sebastian pulled out then laid down beside Pluto but moving to the side so Ciel could sleep in the middle. Pluto felt good in a way but he felt sore right now so he fell asleep in Ciel's bed.

Ciel finally fell asleep, Sebastian just closed his eyes because he couldn't sleep. _Demons don't need sleep_.

(Insert Line Here)

Ciel woke up when he felt something wet on his cheek, Ciel looked at what is was and found out that is was Pluto's tongue. Ciel made a uncomfortable noise, Sebastian chuckled and pulled Pluto away from Ciel.

"Good morning bochan"

"Bring me some tea Sebastian"

"Yes mi'lord"

Sebastian limped away, Ciel noticed this and blushed really red when he remembered about last night. Pluto crawled out of bed, looked at Ciel on last time, walked out of the room. Ciel stayed in his bed because he was still tired.

Sebastian was downstairs making Ciel his morning tea until he heard Pluto coming in, Pluto looked around for his food which Finny forgot about. Sebastian sighed, got Pluto what he wanted then got back to Ciel's tea.

Ciel waited until he heard a knock at his door, "Come in" Sebastian walked in with his tea. "Here bochan" Sebastian handed Ciel his tea, Ciel drank some of the tea. _Hn Darjeeling_.

Sebastian bowed at Ciel before he left to do his morning duties, Ciel laid back down and fell asleep.

* * *

"Wakey Wakey Ciel"

"Go away Alois"

"Is that how you treat your friends?"

"I didn't say we were friends did I?"

Ciel opened his eyes to see Alois straddling his hips, Ciel shoved off Alois off of him which made Alois fall off of the bed, Ciel almost laughed at this. Alois sat on the edge of Ciel's bed with a pouty face. Ciel rolled his eyes. _Why did Sebastian let him in._ ***Sigh***

Sebastian walked into the room with Claude behind him, Ciel glared at Sebastian for letting these idiots in his mansion. Claude walked over to Alois, "Shall we?" Alois nodded, looked at Ciel and smirked. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?!._

Ciel looked at everyone, they looked at Ciel with hunger in there eyes, Ciel backed up slowly. "S-Sebastian what's going to happen?"_  
_

"Nothing master...Just relax"

Ciel got scared so he did one thing that would probably only help him in this situation. "PLUTO SEBASTIAN WANTS YOU!" Ciel heard a loud bark then Pluto charged into the room. Pluto jumped on Sebastian who was in front of the door. Ciel ran out, he ran to the garden where Finny was. Finny looked up to see master Ciel running towards him.

"Finny -pant- Where can -Faints-"

Finny went wide eyed, ran up to his master, lifted him up on his shoulders. Sebastian was beside Finny in a instant when he felt Ciel's heart beat slower.

* * *

It's been a couple of hours since Ciel fainted in the garden, Sebastian was by Ciel's side the whole time regretting inviting Alois over with his butler. Sebastian saw Ciel open his eyes a little but shut them quickly from the light that was shining on his face.

Ciel opened them one more time, Ciel saw Sebastian looking at him with a hurt expression until he put that smirk back on. _I kind of regret doing this... I actually love Sebastian and we are adding other people into our games. _Sebastian saw Ciel thinking, "What are you thinking young master?" Ciel looked at Sebastian when he asked him this.

"Nothing"

"..."

Ciel sighed, Pluto came into the room whimpering, went to Ciel and nuzzled his face into Ciel's neck. Ciel smiled for a second then petted Pluto's hair. Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed. "Pluto, can you leave so I can talk to the young master?" Pluto nodded at Sebastian then left them alone to talk or do whatever Sebastian had in mind.

"I'm sorry young master" Sebastian put his head down while saying this.

"It's okay Sebastian" Ciel reassured Sebastian, Sebastian smiled at Ciel showing his true emotions, leaned down and captured Ciel's mouth in a kiss. Ciel felt happy when Sebastian claimed his lips they pulled away when Ciel needed to breath. _Demons don't need to breath_.

Ciel blushed, Sebastian pulled Ciel to his chest. Ciel felt tired again somehow so he went to sleep in the arms of his fallen angel.

* * *

That's all I got for now :)

Review :D

Favorite 33


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Thanks for the reviews**

**On to the story now :D Hope you like it 3**

(Insert Line Here)

_"It's okay Sebastian" Ciel reassured Sebastian, Sebastian smiled at Ciel showing his true emotions, leaned down and captured Ciel's mouth in a kiss. Ciel felt happy when Sebastian claimed his lips they pulled away when Ciel needed to breath.__Demons don't need to breath__._

_Ciel blushed, Sebastian pulled Ciel to his chest. Ciel felt tired again somehow so he went to sleep in the arms of his fallen angel._

(Insert Rainbow Coloured Line Here)

Ciel woke up with big arms around his waist, Ciel tried to pull away but the grip tightened on him so he couldn't get away. Sebastian nuzzled his face into Ciel's neck to comfort him which worked because Ciel relaxed into Sebastian's embrace.

"What do I have today Sebastian"

"You have to attend a ball that the queen is holding"

"I see"

Ciel turned to face Sebastian, he smiled at the older man the closed his eyes once again but didn't fall asleep, all he wanted to do was stay like this forever without anything breaking them away or disturbing them. Sebastian could hear Ciel's beating heart, it was so calm and slow. Sebastian wished Ciel was immortal like him so they could stay together forever but it's all just a game to Ciel.

Ciel got up almost forgetting that he had a ball to attend in the afternoon, Sebastian shot up to when Ciel did. "What's wrong master" Sebastian asked Ciel. "The ball, get me my blue suit" Sebastian did as he was told. Ciel waited until Sebastian came back with his suit that he wanted to wear.

"Sebastian, Call Lizzy to come over so she could be my date"

Sebastian felt a stabbing feeling when he heard what Ciel told him to do. Sebastian just nodded his head, looking down while dressing Ciel. When Sebastian was finally down he went downstairs to the telephone. Ciel looked at the ceiling thinking about some stuff. Pluto barged in on him, Ciel looked at Pluto raising a eyebrow, Pluto barked at him telling him to follow. Ciel followed Pluto down the hallway until he stopped. Sebastian was kissing Finny, Finny was pinned on the all, Ciel actually let tears escape his eyes. _T-That bastard_.

Sebastian was walking down the hall figuring what to do then it hit him, he got it. Finny walked down the empty hall until he saw Sebastian walking towards him with a smirk playing on his lips. Sebastian pinned Finny to the wall, Finny was wide eyed looking at Sebastian, Sebastian leaned in and kissed Finny which he returned shyly.

Ciel ran back to his desk ripping off his jacket, Ciel needed somewhere to go so he went to the undertaker's place without anyone.

* * *

Ciel finally made it to the undertaker's place, walked in on him doing his work with the dead body's. The undertaker turned around one he felt a pair of eyes on his back. Ciel walked over to him. "What are you doing" Ciel asked the dumbfounded shinigami, "Hehe just making them look beautiful" The shinigami answered back chuckling. Ciel rolled his eyes when he heard that.

"What are you doing here without you butler Ciel?"

"I..needed time"

The shinigami looked at him for a while hen turned back to his work, "You should hide then he is coming this way" when Ciel heard this. He ran over to a dark corner so nobody could see _him. I feel like a kid playing hide n seek_.

"Hello, Did you see Ciel around?"

"Why don't you use your demon powers ~hehe~"

Sebastian gives the shinigami a death glare before going to the corner where Ciel was hiding. Ciel's eyes widened when he saw that Sebastian was coming his way. _Maybe I should run for it but he is a demon.. I'm going to try anyways so run!_

Ciel ran past Sebastian fast but Sebastian grabbed his waist. "LET GO!" Ciel slapped Sebastian in the face which made Sebastian's eyes widen but he put an expressionless face on. "Young master, you need to attend the ball so we have to hurry" Sebastian told Ciel while Ciel tried to get away from him.

"I'm not going, I don't feel well" Ciel lied to Sebastian.

Sebastian could tell Ciel lied to him but did nothing, Ciel turned his head to look somewhere else, Sebastian sighed then ran back to the mansion.

* * *

Ciel was laying in his bed, he didn't go to the ball because his heart was shattered. (A/N I know a little twist but they will get back together -_- I gave you a hint)

Sebastian walked in with warm milk, Ciel took the milk from Sebastian and drank all of it in one swoop. Sebastian looked at Ciel funny because he got this weird feeling in his heart. Ciel sighed, looked at Sebastian "Can you leave Sebastian?" Ciel asked the demon butler, Sebastian nodded then left with one single bow. Ciel was laying in his bed thinking about things to win Sebastian's heart. _Hn I bet he doesn't have a heart but what about Lizzy_.

Ciel was confused but then went to bed after getting his thoughts together.

* * *

Sebastian opened his curtains in Ciel's room but didn't Ciel in his bed, Sebastian got worried and looked all over except Ciel's office. Ciel woke up earlier so he didn't have Sebastian waking him up and getting him dressed. Ciel did everything Sebastian did when he woke him up.

"Bochan!"

Sebastian opened the office up to find Ciel all dressed working on his papers, Ciel looked up from his work then went back to it. Sebastian felt relieved when he saw his master.

"Hod did you get yourself dresses young master"

"I'm not a kid, I know how to do things myself" Ciel sneered at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked surprised then smirked at his master, Ciel sighed, he was already bored. Ciel got a good idea. "Sebastian invite Lizzy over" Sebastian did as he was told.

Ciel waited thirty minutes for Lizzy too sow up, "CIEL!" Ciel heard his name be screeched by his fiance, Ciel frowned then smiled when Lizzy entered the room.

"Hello Lizzy, I invited you to come over so we could plat checkers"

"Aww I thought we could do something more fun"

"If you win I would smile for a whole year and give you a kiss each time I see you"

When Lizzy heard this she looked at Ciel with a surprised face then nodded her head. Ciel smiled at this then they went of to the room where they usually play checkers in the mansion.

* * *

**That's all :) Made a new chapter again today O: I'm proud of myself hehe :P**

**Review **

**Favorite **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing _**

**Questions: **

**Why did Sebastian kiss Finny? Hm let's see.. Sebastian wanted to see if finny would push him off for his plan that he is doing *Smiles evilly***

**You can ask questions for me to answer about the story and I will answer them :D**

(Insert Line Here)

_"If you win I would smile for a whole year and give you a kiss each time I see you"_

_When Lizzy heard this she looked at Ciel with a surprised face then nodded her head. Ciel smiled at this then they went off to the room where they usually play checkers in the mansion._

_(Insert Line Here)_

Lizzy was blushing the whole time when they started the game, Ciel was winning.

~15 minutes past~

"WAHH"

Lizzy screamed when Ciel took out her king, Ciel smirked at her, Sebastian walked in. "I heard screaming" Sebastian said, Lizzy looked at him for a moment then sighed. _I really wanted a kiss_.

Ciel saw her face, walked over to her leaned down then kissed her on her cheek. Lizzy blushed really red then she said she had to go and ran out of the room. Ciel looked at her surprised for a second but put on his expressionless face. Sebastian looked at Ciel for a second then left him alone.

Ciel sighed, he was bored again. Ciel was thinking about some things but his train of thoughts went to Finny and Sebastian kissing in the hallway. Ciel looked down sad but he was not going to lose to him, Ciel got up then left. Sebastian was working on cleaning the library that Ciel had in his mansion. Ciel walked into the library stared at Sebastian.

"Young master, It's not nice to stare at people"

"So...I want you to entertain me.. I'm bored"

Sebastian looked at Ciel, bowed down. "Yes mi'lord" Sebastian walked over to Ciel then grabbed his hand in his, Ciel stared at Sebastian until Sebastian leaned down to his ears. "What do you want me to do master" Ciel just stood there, thinking of something then got a good idea.

"Bring a strawberry cake to my office Sebastian, Sebastian did as he was told.

* * *

Ciel waited in his office for Sebastian to come with his yummy cake. Finally Sebastian walked in with his cake on a plate, Ciel was getting inpatient when Sebastian taking a long time to reach him.

"Hurry up!"

"Inpatient young master"

Ciel narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, Sebastian put down the cake in front of Ciel which Ciel took after he heard hit the desk. Ciel ate a little then dropped it on his feet.

"Aww my cake"

"Here let me clean it off" Sebastian said taking a napkin out of nowhere, leaning down but Ciel moved his foot to Sebastian's mouth.

"Lick it clean Sebastian"

Ciel smirked at Sebastian playfully, Sebastian looked at Ciel then did what he was told but went further up his leg. Ciel was blushing like a tomato, Sebastian stopped after he was close to Ciel's now hardening dick. Ciel was going to let out a whimper of protest but stopped himself.

"Leave Sebastian, I want to be alone"

"Yes mi'lord"

Sebastian bowed down to Ciel before leaving the room, Ciel looked at the door for a while before putting his hands on his face. Ciel let a couple of tears escape, he feel asleep but had dream

_~dream~_

_Ciel was walking in a dark forest, he heard a scratching noise from the left side of him so he checked what it was. Ciel was wide eyed what he found, Ciel found all of his loyal servants dead on the forest ground. Ciel covered his mouth with tears coming to his eyes._

_"Who would do such a thing"_

_"Young master"_

_Ciel heard a familiar sound behind him, he turned around to find Sebastian staring at him with hateful eyes. Sebastian walked closer to Ciel but every time he stepped closer Ciel would take a step back. Ciel's back met a tree, Ciel looked up with fearful eyes, Sebastian smirked evilly at Ciel before ripping out his heart before he died he heard Sebastian say something.  
_

_"Demons don't love trash"_

Ciel shot up with sweat dripping down his face. Ciel looked around him, he was in his room sleeping. _Sebastian must have moved me but why didn't he wake me up_. Then Ciel remembered the nightmare he had, Ciel shivered from the memory of it.

Ciel got up to find that he was dressed in his night shirt, Sebastian just walked into the room with warm milk. "Have some milk master" Sebastian said handing it over to Ciel's shaking hands. Ciel took a sip of it before placing it on the table beside his bed.

* * *

That's all :/ I know it's horrible

Review for next chapter -_- I'm selfish ;O


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything :D**

**Sorry for the long wait D: This might be the last chapter :/ I have writer's block**

(Insert Awesome Line Here)

_Ciel got up to find that he was dressed in his night shirt, Sebastian just walked into the room with warm milk. "Have some milk master" Sebastian said handing it over to Ciel's shaking hands. Ciel took a sip of it before placing it on the table beside his bed._

(Insert Awesome Line Here)

Ciel went to bed after he drank the milk, Sebastian stayed by Ciel's bed until Ciel fell asleep.

Ciel woke up with sweat all over his face, he had the same dream over and over again. Ciel was wondering why he kept on having the same dream, Sebastian just walked in with his tea.

"Young master you look horrible, I'll cancel all of your duties today so you can rest"

"No Sebastian"

"Young master don't be childish, you're sick"

Ciel sighed, Sebastian smiled at Ciel before getting his tea ready for him.

(Insert Line Here)

Ciel was laying in his bed reading a book he got from his bookshelf in his bedroom, Ciel couldn't concentrate on reading because he was thinking of Sebastian. _I shouldn't involve people into this game I made, I really regret making it_.

Ciel was about to get up but someone's hand stopped him, Ciel looked up to see it was Sebastian's. Sebastian smiled at Ciel, Sebastian kissed Ciel on the forehead before pushing Ciel back down on the bed gently though. Ciel closed his eyes, falling in a deep sleep.

"Goodnight my love"

Three minutes past

Ciel stirred in his bed, he fell of the bed. Thump!. Ciel groaned rubbing his head, got up from the ground. Sebastian walked in to see that Ciel was getting up from the floor. Sebastian chuckled finding it funny that his master fell off of the bed. Ciel glared at Sebastian for laughing at him.

"What do you find so amusing Sebastian?" Ciel sneered at him.

"Nothing Mi'lord"

"Sebastian" Ciel said in a low threatening voice.

"I found it amusing that you fell off your bed Mi'lord"

Ciel glared at Sebastian but thought it was kind of funny too that someone like him could fall off of his giant bed that he has. Ciel smiled at Sebastian. Sebastian looked at Ciel, walked up to him.

"I love you Ciel"

Ciel gasped in surprise, Ciel looked at Sebastian. _Did he say he loves me, he did use my name. _Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin, "You win" Sebastian said in a disappointing voice before he left Ciel alone in his room. Once Ciel found his thoughts he looked up to see Sebastian but saw nothing.

Ciel ran out of his room to look for Sebastian, Ciel ran to the left looking for the room he assigned Sebastian to have for his own privacy when he didn't have anything to do. Ciel almost tripped on the rug while he ran down the halls. Bump!. Ciel ran into someone's chest.

"Sebastian?"

"No Mi'lord it's Bard"

"Do you know where Sebastian went?"

"I saw Sebastian leave a minute ago, he said that he needed to go somewhere to think"

Ciel ran back to his room, tears falling down his face, Ciel tripped on his face. But, he didn't care, Ciel curled into a ball on the ground crying until he fell asleep on the ground.

(Insert Line Here)

Ciel woke up to find himself in his room, Ciel looked around fast before jumping out of his bed. Ciel ran out of his room looking for Sebastian again.

"Young master?"

Ciel turned around to see Sebastian looking at him, Ciel felt something in his chest, it wasn't pain but something else, Ciel didn't know what it was but he liked the feeling. Ciel ran into Sebastian's chest.

"I love you too" Ciel whispered into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin gently, placing a kiss on his lips showing all of his emotions in just on soft kiss.

"No one loves me like you do I've never felt like this you please me in so many ways with a word, a caress, a kiss no one understands me like you do you see me deep inside you choose to overlook my flaws the ones I try to hide No one satisfies me like you do when our bodies intertwine you give me so much with your tender touch you're amazing and you're mine. No one loves me like you do you fulfill my every need and that is why my love I'll follow wherever you lead" Ciel finished smiling at Sebastian, no his lover.

"Your lips speak soft sweetness Your touch a cool caress I am lost in your magic

My heart beats within your chest. ...I think of your arms being around me And cannot express my delight.

Never have I fallen But I am quickly on my way You hold a heart in your hands That has never before been given away." Sebastian kissed Ciel's lips after he finished his saying. Ciel smiled at Sebastian once he pulled away from him.


	11. Chapter 10

**I was thinking of giving up on this story but I got some good feedback on my story So I'm going to write more chapters for this story to satisfy you guys 3**

(Insert Line Here)

_Never have I fallen But I am quickly on my way You hold a heart in your hands That has never before been given away." Sebastian kissed Ciel's lips after he finished his saying. Ciel smiled at Sebastian once he pulled away from him._

(Insert Line Here)

"Ciel you are amazing, I never felt love before but now I understand how it feels because you showed it to me" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear lovingly. Ciel smiled at this, kissed Sebastian o the lips with lots of passion. Sebastian felt happy in his lifetime on earth.

"Never leave me Sebastian"

"Yes Mi'lord"

"Cut the crap Sebastian call me Ciel when we are alone"

Sebastian smirked at Ciel before slapping his ass, Ciel jumped a little, Sebastian smirked at Ciel. Ciel glared at Sebastian playfully, Sebastian scooped up Ciel bridal style, walked to Ciel's room.

"Let me show you how much I love you _Ciel_" Sebastian whispered lovingly into Ciel's ear once again. Ciel shuddered at the way Sebastian said his name. Sebastian opened up Ciel's room, walked in, closing it behind him. Ciel was placed down on the bed gently.

Sebastian kissed up Ciel's belly until he met Ciel's lips. "So smooth and soft" Sebastian said against his lips.

Ciel was loving how Sebastian was tenderly kissing him, Sebastian got up, removing his and Ciel's clothing that was in the way of their love making. Sebastian started to nibble on Ciel's ear then moved lower to Ciel's neck, Sebastian kissed his neck till he got lower to his lower region.

"I love you Ciel" Sebastian deep throated Ciel. Ciel moaned, grabbed onto Sebastian's hair, holding him in place. Sebastian stopped which made Ciel whimper. Sebastian looked at the panting Ciel, he smirked. Climbed up Ciel, straddled him.

"Ci-el"

Ciel shivered at the way Sebastian said his name, Sebastian rolled his hips on Ciel. Ciel moaned loudly, but covered his mouth so nobody could hear him.

"Let me listen to your beautiful sounds"

Sebastian said grabbing Ciel's hands to move it away from his mouth, Sebastian put three fingers in Ciel's mouth. When Sebastian thought his hands were lubricated enough, he inserted one finger into Ciel's entrance.

Ciel groaned in pain, it hurt a lot for Ciel. Sebastian stopped waited for Ciel to adjust to the feeling of having his finger inside of him. Ciel pushed onto Sebastian's finger which meant he got over the pain. Sebastian started to pump his fingers in and out of Ciel, Sebastian added the rest of the fingers and started making scissoring movements with his fingers inside of Ciel.

"More S-Sebastian"

Sebastian did what he was told, he took his fingers out of Ciel replaced his fingers with his dick. Ciel pushed a little on Sebastian's cock trying to tease Sebastian. Sebastian pushed slowly into Ciel. Ciel groaned from pain and pleasure, Sebastian stopped half way.

Ciel was in great pain, Sebastian was very big, maybe a little too big for Ciel. Ciel started to feel pleasure soon after Sebastian was inside of him.

"MOVE!"

Sebastian lost all of his self control when he saw how Ciel screamed. Sebastian pushed in harshly but Ciel didn't care all he wanted was to have Sebastian all the way in him. Sebastian moved out and in. Ciel loved the feeling of having Sebastian's cock inside of him, Sebastian grabbed on to Ciel's neglected cock, started to pump it.

Ciel was going to cum from too much pleasure, Ciel could tell that Sebastian was close too. Ciel started meeting the thrusts, Sebastian was almost there but stopped.

"What *pant* should I *pant* do?"

"C-Come in - inside Sebastian"

Sebastian cummed inside of Ciel. Ciel felt Sebastian's cum inside of him, ot felt good but he would never admit it out loud. Sebastian moved off of Ciel, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, nuzzled his face in Sebastian's neck.

"I love you Sebastian, Thank you for showing me how much you love me"

"I love you too Ciel"

Ciel went to bed, Sebastian got up to clean off the sheets and the room.

(Insert Line Here)

**I know it's not that much but I will try to think of more ways okay? XD Tell me what you think..**

**Sorry this might be the last chapter because the document thingy is not working for me.. I was going to write chapter 11 but I guess not**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello readers, I have fixed my documents. I will update every two days.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Bondage, Sexual activities, Shota _ I know I don't really warn you guys when umm the sex scenes come on so just skip the parts if you don't like**

**On to the story. xD**

(Insert line here)

_"I love you Sebastian, Thank you for showing me how much you love me"_

_"I love you too Ciel"_

_Ciel went to bed, Sebastian got up to clean off the sheets and the room._

(Insert Line Here)

Ciel woke up to find that he was alone in his bedroom, Ciel looked under the covers to see that he was still nude from the activities that happened yesterday night. Sebastian just walked in with some milk for Ciel. Ciel felt relieved to see that Sebastian knew that he didn't feel okay.

"Ciel, Lizzy will be coming over. Shall I tell here that you aren't feeling okay?"

"Yes Sebastian... I am tired"

Sebastian left the room so Ciel could go back to sleep. Sebastian called Lizzy to inform her that Ciel could not have visitor's because he was sick. Lizzy was sad to hear this but she didn't say nothing about it, Sebastian went to check up on Ciel to see if he was doing fine.

"Ciel are you alright?"

"I'm just a little sore from last night"

Ciel blushed while Sebastian smirked at him. Sebastian lowered his face to Ciel's then whispered something into Ciel's ear which made Ciel blush even more.

"Leave you pervert"

"You wound my heart Ciel"

Sebastian playfully pouted, Ciel rolled his eyes. Sebastian kissed Ciel on his cheek before leaving to do his morning duties. Ciel was bored so he thought of things. _What would Lizzy think? I only see her as a sister nothing more_. Ciel stopped because he was starting to get a headache thinking of such things.

Sebastian was dusting of the shelves in Ciel's office, Pluto ran into the room with a goofy smile plastered on his face. Sebastian ignored Pluto, Pluto really didn't like this so he started to bark and roll around. Sebastian sighed. _How irritating_.

Ciel rolled onto his stomach, sighed then got up from his bed. Ciel walked over to his closet to find some clothing to wear so he could leave his boring room. Ciel finally found something to wear. Ciel picked out blue shorts and a dress shirt that came with a tie, boots that he got from a shop that Alios showed him.

Sebastian pushed Pluto out of the room so he could concentrate on his cleaning. Ciel walked out of his room, walked around the mansion for a while until he got hungry. Ciel walked to the kitchen, he was about to open up the kitchen door but heard a big explosion come from it. Ciel was furious to see that someone was messing up his mansion.

Ciel walked in the kitchen to find bard with a flame thrower, Bard looked at Ciel for a moment trying to progress what is happening then he put his hands over his head.

"Sorry young lord, I was trying to cook faster"

"C-" Ciel was cut off from Sebastian waking past him. Sebastian hi Bard on the head, sending him out so he could clean the kitchen.

"Young master sorry for Bard's stupidity"

"I thought I told you to call me Ciel when we are alone"

Sebastian smirked at Ciel.

"I find it more exotic to call you _master_"

Ciel shivered then looked at Sebastian with lust filled eyes. Ciel locked the kitchen door then walked over to Sebastian seductively. Sebastian was watching Ciel the whole time will he did all the work instead of Sebastian. When they were done doing the dirty deed they went back to doing their normal day lives.

(Insert Line Here)

It was finally time to attire, Ciel was so happy that he could finally rest but Sebastian had something else on his mind instead of sleeping. Ciel walked into his bed, got undressed, got comfy in his bed. Sebastian was waiting until Ciel closed his eyes.

Ciel finally closed his eyes, fell asleep. Sebastian smirked then walked out of the shadows, bounded Ciel. Sebastian used tape to secure Ciel to the bed so he couldn't move. Ciel felt a little weird, he tried to move but he couldn't. Ciel opened his eyes to find Sebastian smirking at, Ciel looked at his body to see that he was taped to his bed. Ciel started to thrash but stopped when he felt Sebastian touching him.

Sebastian started to move his hands up Ciel's legs, he moved to Ciel's nipples. Sebastian started to suck on his left nub while his other hand worked on the other nipple. Ciel moaned feeling the pleasure mixed with pain.

"MORE SEBASTIAN"

Sebastian raised his perfect eyebrow. _Ciel you just ruined my plans_.

"_Ci-el_"

Sebastian pushed into Ciel without any lube, Ciel moaned it felt good. Sebastian started to pound into Ciel, Sebastian was looking for Ciel's prostate. Ciel arched his back when Sebastian finally found it. Ciel grabbed his dick in his hands, started to pump.

Sebastian felt Ciel tighten around him, Sebastian knew Ciel wouldn't take long so he pulled Ciel onto his lap. Ciel's eyes were half lidded, Sebastian looked at Ciel while he pounded deeper into Ciel without any warning Ciel cummed on his stomach. Sebastian started to thrust into Ciel faster until he found his release.

"I love you" Ciel drifted off hearing Sebastian repeat the same word's.

(Insert Line Here)

Sebastian watched Ciel open his eyes slowly, Ciel turned to look at Sebastian. They smiled at each other, Sebastian leaned forward to kiss Ciel on his lips. Ciel opened his mouth slightly to allow Sebastian to enter his mouth with his tongue.

"Stay with me forever Sebastian until I-"

"You will never die Ciel"

"What do you mean Sebastian"

"I-I want to change you into a demon"

"Wh-What?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself Ciel"

"Can you let me think about it?"

"Yes my love"

Sebastian kissed Ciel, wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist pulling him closer to him. Ciel was thinking what should he do, should he change?.

(Insert Line Here)

**Question: Should Ciel change into a demon or stay human?**

**That's all bros xD Please review **

**- Misty**


	13. Chapter 12

**I got some answers if Ciel is a demon or not so I will give what the readers want *Smiles evilly***

**On to the story :D**

(Insert Line Here)

_Sebastian kissed Ciel, wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist pulling him closer to him. Ciel was thinking what should he do, should he change?._

(Insert Line Here)

It's been a couple of days since Sebastian asked Ciel if he wanted to be a demon or not, Ciel has decided to become a demon. Sebastian walked into Ciel's office, Ciel looked up from his work to see Sebastian smiling at him.

"Love have you decided?"

"Yes Sebastian I have"

"Which is it?"

"I want to-"

Before Ciel could tell Sebastian what he wanted to become, Lizzy ran into the office with a toothy smile. Lizzy ran into Ciel's arms almost knocking them over, Ciel had to grab on his desk to keep them from falling. Lizzy smiled at Ciel.

"Hey Ciel~"

"Hey Lizzy" Ciel said bored, Lizzy pouted at how he said her name. Sebastian glared at Lizzy for interrupted their conversation. Lizzy grabbed Ciel's hand in hers, Ciel looked at there hands intertwined with disgust but smiled at Lizzy so she wouldn't get upset.

"Ciel can I sleep over?"

"Lizzy, I'm really busy... you should return to your mansion"

"But Ciel I came all the over here to see you" Lizzy whined which Sebastian hate humans even more.

"Lizzy" Ciel said in a menacing tone. Lizzy looked at Ciel then stomped off when Sebastian made sure that no one would disturb them he grabbed Ciel in his arms. Ciel relaxed when he was embraced by his lover.

"Tell me Ciel" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's chin so they could stare into each others eyes.

"I want to become a demon Sebastian"

When Ciel told him what he has decided Sebastian pushed Ciel onto a chair before climbing onto his lap. Sebatian got settled on Ciel's lap.

"I'm I heavy love?"

"No"

Sebastian smiled at Ciel, leaned in for a kiss which Ciel met half way. Sebastian gazed into Ciel's eyes, they never wanted to look away but Lizzy walked in. Sebastian flew off Ciel's lap and was by his side in a second. (Using his demon powers)

"Sorry Ciel, I forgot to tell you that you are invited to my ball. It's tomorrow" Lizzy left after her little speech.

"That ruined the mood" Ciel murmured under his breath, Sebastian chuckled at how Ciel was pouting. Sebastian walked out of the room.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes Ciel"

"When are you going to change me?"

"Tonight love"

Sebastian told Ciel, Ciel couldn't wait but was kind of uneasy about it. Sebastian knew Ciel was uneasy about it so he walked over to Ciel to kiss him on the cheek to reassure him. Ciel relaxed when he felt Sebastian lightly kiss his cheek.

"It's not going to hurt Ciel... It's painless"

"Sebastian, what would change about me"

"Your looks might change and they are different types of demons you could become"

"What kind of demons could I become?"

"You could become one that loves pleasure, loves to see people in pain, and they are more but let it be surprise"

"Okay"

Ciel dismissed Sebastian after he got what he wanted to know, Ciel looked at his papers for second then walked out of his office. Ciel went to his bedroom, he felt tired already. Sebastian knew Ciel wouldn't want to become the one that loves to cause pain to others so he has to distract Ciel from thinking of bad thoughts when they do the ritual.

(Insert Line Here)

It was night, the moon shining in Ciel's room. The moon made Ciel look like an angel, Sebastian was getting everything ready to do the ritual he has to perform. Ciel looked at Sebastian as he pulled out a knife, cloth and a book. The book looked really old as Sebastian opened up.

"Lay down on the bed Ciel and think of something you treasure"

Ciel started to think of Sebastian but then got dirty thoughts of Sebastian pounding into him. Sebastian poked pricked his fingers so blood could be drawn, once that was down Sebastian started to make symbols on Ciel's body. Ciel could feel Sebastian's cold fingers on his stomach. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and pricked it so blood could be drawn from him too.

Ciel could hear Sebastian saying weird words but couldn't understand them. Once Sebastian was done Ciel felt something pulse inside of him, the pulsing started to grow from his stomach where the marking where placed. Sebastian connected Ciel's bloody finger to his so Ciel could have demon blood in his veins.

"Sebastian" Ciel whimpered.

"It's going to be alright love"

Ciel blacked out when his heart stopped. Sebastian knew that Ciel's heart would die out from becoming a demon so he cancelled all of his doctors appointments. Sebastian watched Ciel's appearance change. Instead of blue-ish hair it turned midnight black, Ciel's skin went a little paler then his normal skin color. Sebastian couldn't wait until he found out what kind of demon he would be but first Sebastian would have to bound Ciel to the bed. Sebastian had to bound Ciel to the bed because when Ciel wakes up, he might be the one that loves to cause pain to others.

(Insert Line Here)

**Hmm I wonder whats going to happen in the next chapter**.

**Review**

**Favorite**


	14. Chapter 13

**Thanks everyone who reviewed my story, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

(Insert Line Here)

_Ciel blacked out when his heart stopped. Sebastian knew that Ciel's heart would die out from becoming a demon so he cancelled all of his doctors appointments. Sebastian watched Ciel's appearance change. Instead of blue-ish hair it turned midnight black, Ciel's skin went a little paler then his normal skin color. Sebastian couldn't wait until he found out what kind of demon he would be but first Sebastian would have to bound Ciel to the bed. Sebastian had to bound Ciel to the bed because when Ciel wakes up, he might be the one that loves to cause pain to others._

(Insert Line Here)

Sebastian was watching Ciel sleep when he saw Ciel get up, rubbed his eyes. Ciel got up, rubbed his eyes to see more clearly, Ciel felt more stronger then before. Sebastian was surprised to see Ciel wasn't getting up fast to eat human flesh.

"Ciel"

"Sebastian"

Ciel's voice sounded a angelic to Sebastian, Sebastian walked out of the shadows so Ciel could see him. Ciel looked at Sebastian, he could see more clearly through his eye that had the contract mark that Sebastian put on him. Sebastian was stunned to see Ciel's blue eyes are now a pink color that glowed.

"My love, tell me how you feel"

"I feelo stronger and umm... a little hot"

Sebastian now knew what Ciel was, Sebastian walked over to Ciel. Ciel watched every movement Sebastian made, he became aroused somehow. Sebastian smirked.

"I know what kind of demon you are _Ciel_"

"What kind am I then?"

"impatient are we... you are the one that seeks pleasure"

Ciel's eyes widened at what he heard, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's face, brought it closer to his.

"You bastard"

Ciel smashed his lips to Sebastian's lips, Sebastian smirked into the kiss. Ciel pushed Sebastian onto the bed but then someone knocked on the door. Ciel growled low in his throat, Sebastian got off the bed to see who disturbed them. Sebastian found Lizzy looking at him with her usual smile.

"Hello Sebastian, can I see Ciel?"

"Yes Mi'lady"

Sebastian bowed then stepped away from the door to let Lizzy in. Sebastian knew it might be dangerous to let Lizzy in the room when she disturbed Ciel's pleasure time.

"Hello Ciel~"

"Hi"

"Ciel can I stay over for a bit?"

"Lizzy-"

"Woah what happened to your hair Ciel?"

"Lizzy young master is busy he has lot's of work to do so please go back to your mansion"

Lizzy looked upset but went off. Ciel sighed, how he wanted to refuse the marriage which he might do due to some things. Sebastian looked at Ciel, walked up to him then kissed him on the lips. Ciel meowed, Sebastian's eyes widened at Ciel.

"You are a cat demon"

"Shut up and hurry" Ciel purred, Ciel half-transformed into his demon, he only let his tail and ears show for Sebastian.

"I know how much you love cats Sebastian"

Sebastian was amazed at how cute Ciel looked with cat ears on his head, Sebastian cupped one of Ciel's ears to find out that it was really soft. Ciel threw Sebastian on the bed, crawled up him and started to undress Sebastian. Ciel's tail was rubbing up and down on Sebastian's erection, Sebastian loved the feeling. Ciel purred, moved to to suck on Sebastian's dick.

Ciel licked down the shaft, Sebastian bucked his hips up for more but Ciel held him down so he couldn't more or budge.

"Uh-uh Sebastian"

Ciel told Sebastian, Sebastian glared at Ciel which earned him a slap on the ass. Ciel slapped his ass with little force just to teach him a lesson who is seme.

(Insert Line Here)

After they were done there little fun Ciel told Sebastian to stay with him. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel to comfort him.

"I love your ears Ciel"

Sebastian kept on touching Ciel's ears none stop, Sebastian couldn't get enough of Ciel's purring. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand to stop him from touching his kitty ears. Sebastian looked at Ciel, confusion written all over his face.

"I can't rest when you keep touching my sensitive ears"

"Sorry love"

Ciel cuddled into Sebastian's arm for warmth, Sebastian loved the feeling of having Ciel beside him. Sebastian closed his eyes, thinking if he should let Ciel meet his mother and father. Sebastian would hate his mother if she tested Ciel's strength, last time he had chosen someone to become his mate, his mother killed them while she tested them.

Ciel heard Sebastian sigh, he turned around and placed a kiss on Sebastian's lips. Ciel was getting aroused again but decided he will wait for awhile until he has sex with Sebastian again.

(Insert Line Here)

Ciel was working in his office but was really aroused every time Sebastian walked into the room. Sebastian knew Ciel was getting aroused but they might get caught if they had sex in Ciel's office. _That sounds kinky_.

"Sebastian"

Sebastian heard Ciel call his name out, Sebastian finished what he was doing then walked to Ciel's office to see what his little kitten wanted. Ciel was on his desk with his legs spread out. Sebastian hardened at the way Ciel was looking at him.

"Want you in me NOW!"

Ciel ordered Sebastian, Sebastian looked at Ciel if he was crazy. Ciel meowed and let his ears show. Sebastian shook his head, Ciel looked at Sebastian waiting for him to pound his meat inside of him.

"Sebastian hurry up and that's an order"

Ciel's eyes glowed pink while Sebastian's glowed red-ish pink. Sebastian grabbed out his cock and positioned in front of Ciel's entrance. Ciel pushed on Sebastian's dick trying to hurry up the process, Sebastian slammed into Ciel, hitting Ciel's prostate. Ciel moaned aloud, Sebastian covered Ciel's mouth so nobody could hear him. Sebastian's dick went in and out of Ciel's entrance.

"More **Pant* Harder!"

Sebastian did as he was told, he pounded into Ciel with an inhuman speed. Ciel couldn't stop moaning, Sebastian was just to good at this for his own good. Ciel clawed at Sebastian's clothed back making rips and holes appear. Sebastian grabbed onto Ciel's cock and started to pump his cock at the same speed of his thrusting.

"I'M CU-"

Before Ciel could finish he cummed all over Sebastian while Sebastian cummed into Ciel. Sebastian pulled out, grabbed some cum on his fingers then fed it to Ciel.

"Like your own taste Ciel?"

Ciel moaned and nodded at Sebastian.

(Insert Line Here)

**Questions: If Sebastian allows Ciel to meet his parents what should their names be? I was going to let Sebastian's dad be Lucifer but decided against it. **

**Review **

**Favorite**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone :D I didn't get any names for the father and mother so I had to ask my sister for some names .-. wasn't a very good thing**

(Insert Line Here)

_"Like your own taste Ciel?"_

_Ciel moaned and nodded at Sebastian._

(Insert Line Here)

Ciel was laying on his bed thinking of ways to pleasure Sebastian, It was hard for Ciel to not pounce on Sebastian and fuck him. Ciel was about to pleasure himself but Lizzy came running through the door.

"Ciel!"

"What is it Lizzy?"

"How could you?"

"I could I what?"

"Y-you slept w-with another person"

"What do you mean" Ciel asked innocently.

"I was coming to your office.. t-then I heard you mo-moan" Lizzy sobbed out.

Ciel was looking at Lizzy liked he really didn't care if she found out or not. Ciel sighed.

"Lizzy... It's true" Ciel looked away from her.

"W-what.. with w-who?"

"Sebastian" Ciel then looked at Lizzy to find her on the ground crying her eyes out, Lizzy got up and walked up to Ciel.

"W-Why Ciel, I thought you loved me"

"Lizzy, I only liked you as a sister type.. our parents set this up.. I never asked you to marry me, I am in love with Sebastian.. I hope you can find someone else that will show you love"

Lizzy stopped crying, she walked out of the room. Ciel never wanted to tell her but she found out on her own. Sebastian heard the all of it, Sebastian smiled to himself.

* * *

Sebastian was walking through the mansion, trying to find his black cat that he lost. The cat ran out of his room when he opened it up, Sebastian narrowed his eyes when he smelt the cats scent. Sebastian found the scent leading to Ciel's office, Sebastian opened up the door to find Ciel holding the purring cat in his arms but what shocked Sebastian was that Ciel was wearing small black shorts and a tight leather top that showed his stomach.

"What are you wearing?"

"I thought you would like a break _Sebastian_"

Ciel jumped off of his desk, stalked closer to Sebastian. Sebastian was getting aroused, Ciel loved Sebastian's scent, it was so intoxicating. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hips to stop him from coming any closer to him.

"Ciel, I don't need a break"

"Sebastian I can see that you like it"

Ciel rubbed Sebastian's now erect cock with the palm of his hand. Sebastian moaned, Ciel pushed Sebastian on the ground, crawled seductively on to Sebastian.

"Tell me you want it Sebastian"

"I won't beg"

"_Beg!_"

Ciel rubbed Sebastian's cock harder, Sebastian was holding in moans. Ciel smirked at Sebastian, he got off of Sebastian then walked to his desk. Ciel pushed everything off it, climbed on it and started to dance seductively on it. Sebastian couldn't believe what his master was doing.

"Ciel, that is inappropriate for a child to do"

"I'm not a child"

Ciel pounced on Sebastian for calling him a child. Sebastian pinned Ciel with his arms, Ciel was trying to get out of his grasp but couldn't

"You are a newborn demon so your strength ain't at it's full"

Ciel glared at Sebastian, Ciel bucked his hips, rubbing there dicks together.

"Let's have fun" Sebastian said while his eyes glowed crimson red.

* * *

**Ciel what have you done, Sebastian's inner demon is coming o;**

**Review for next chapter **


	16. Chapter 15

**Mother's name: Eclipsis (Thanks for the wonderful name)**

**Father's name: Zensal (I hope you like the dads name, I came up with it xD)**

**Thnx for the mothers name "Guest"**

**To the story**

(Insert Line Here)

_"You are a newborn demon so your strength ain't at it's full"_

_Ciel glared at Sebastian, Ciel bucked his hips, rubbing there dicks together._

_"Let's have fun" Sebastian said while his eyes glowed crimson red._

(Insert Line Here)

"Bring it on Sebastian" Ciel teased Sebastian, running his fingers slowly down his stomach but didn't go lower. Sebastian growled at Ciel, pinned him down on the bed, Ciel shivered in pleasure.

"Oh I will Ciel" Sebastian growled sexually into Ciel's fluffy cat ears. Sebastian unclothed both of them in a second. "Have to get rid of these clothing" Sebastian murmured, Ciel was purring showing Sebastian that he liked it. Sebastian spread Ciel's legs for him to get better access, Ciel felt cold air being blown on his dick so he looked down to see Sebastian blowing down on his dick.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's head trying to get Sebastian to take him in his mouth but Sebastian pushed Ciel's hips down, Ciel growled low in his throat. Sebastian heard this, smirked, and then took Ciel's dick in his mouth. Ciel moaned loud, Sebastian was sucking harder, Ciel couldn't think of anything but pleasure.

"I want more Sebastian"

"Impatient are we"

"Shut up Sebastian or else"

"Or else what Ciel?"

"Do you really want to know Sebastian?"

"Yes my love"

Ciel smirked, Sebastian could feel Ciel changing into something else, but he didn't know what then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he was transforming into his true form. Ciel triggered his inner demon to come out and play with Sebastian for a while.

"I'll show you Sebastian"

Ciel's hair turned midnight black, his eyes turned bright red while his teeth turned sharp. Ciel's naked body was naked no more, he had on a small leather top that showed of his stomach like his little outfit from before, he wore small booty shorts topped off with chains on the side. Sebastian looked lower to find Ciel wearing high heel boots that made Ciel look taller then he usually was. Ciel grew large claws that could cut through anything, Sebastian felt more aroused. _Ciel you look stunning_.

Sebastian was staring at Ciel for almost five minutes until he felt something soft running up his legs, Sebastian looked down to see Ciel's tail sexually roaming his legs.

"Let's have fun then Sebastian.. Why don't you let it all out on me. The times I hurt you just let everything out on me"

Sebastian was stunned but let his self transform into his demon form. Sebastian was a different breed of demon so he looked different from Ciel. Sebastian grew long wings, his teeth now sharp as blades. Sebastian was now wearing a tight black shirt that hug his body, he wore long black leather pants that showed his ass. Sebastian's hair was black with blue highlights.

Ciel looked at Sebastian as feathers were cascading down on Sebastian's perfect body, but then tattoos started to show on his arms that made him more enchanting than ever. Sebastian smirked as he saw Ciel's face change expressions, Sebastian walked over to Ciel.

"Do you like what you see my beautiful kitten?"

"What type of demon are you Sebastian?"

"I'm a raven demon"

"I see.. You look really hot with wings"

"You can touch them for a while if you want but they are sensitive like your ears"

Ciel looked at Sebastian then touched Sebastian's wings. _So soft_. Sebastian moaned when Ciel started to rub harder on his wings, Ciel wanted to make Sebastian really horny so he started to rub harder on his sensitive wings.

"Ciel stop or else I will lose my self control"

"I told you to let it all out Sebastian"

Ciel found himself pinned to the wall, Sebastian spread Ciel's legs with his legs, kissing him hard and sloppy. Ciel liked it hard so he bit Sebastian's neck marking him as his property. Sebastian felt a sting in his neck, his eyes darkened when he found out that Ciel marked him.

"Ciel?"

"Yes Sebastian?"

"You marked me"

"Thanks for stating the obvious"

"You shouldn't have done that"

"Why?"

"When a demon marks another, you have to meet there parents"

"So?"

"Ciel you don't understand, my mother she.. killed my last mate"

Ciel heard the hurt in his words, Ciel thought Sebastian was over his last mate so he pushed Sebastian away from him.

"I thought you loved me Sebastian"

"What do you mean Ciel?"

"You still love your mate that died so i'm going to go"

"No! it's not like that Ciel.. it's just that.. I don't want you to die"

"Nothing could tear us apart Sebastian"

Ciel cupped Sebastian's chin, kissed him passionately, Sebastian returned his kisses. Ciel pulled away from the kiss, smiled at Sebastian. Sebastian pushed Ciel down onto the bed, climbed up on him and straddled him.

"What do you want me to do Ciel?"

"Sebastian.. Do whatever you want with my body"

Sebastian smirked then plunged his dick roughly into Ciel's entrance. Ciel moaned really loud when he felt the intrusion but Ciel didn't moan in pain but pleasure instead. Sebastian went in and out of Ciel, Ciel started to meet the thrusts, bucking his hips so Sebastian got deeper. Sebastian flipped Ciel onto all fours and plunged back into Ciel.

Ciel arched his back when he felt Sebastian go past his pleasure spot, Ciel grabbed onto himself and started to play with himself while Sebastian did his thing. Sebastian growled as he released into Ciel, Ciel came after Sebastian. Sebastian bent down and bit onto Ciel's collarbone, marking him as his mate.

"One more time Ciel"

"Yes"

**(Insert Line Here)**

Ciel had the most wonderful night with Sebastian, they made love until the sun came up,Ciel couldn't believe that they could fuck for that long and never get tired. Ciel walked into his office to find Alios sitting waiting for him. Ciel looked at Alios for a moment then walked over to him.

"What do you want brat?"

"Ciel?"

"What is it" Ciel sneered.

"I.. I want to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"How does it feel to be loved?"

Ciel's eyes widened at what Alios said, he was about to say something but Alios broke down in front him him. Ciel walked over to Alios, and hugged him as he cried into his shoulders.

"Alios.. You will find someone that would show you love... you just have to open up to people.. don't become cold like I was..."

"You really think so Ciel?"

"Yes now why did you ask me that question?"

"I just wanted to know how it feels"

"Find someone then.. tell me who you like and maybe I could set you two up"

"It's...Claude"

Ciel's eyes widened once again. Alios looked at Ciel and then smiled. "I know, it's not impossible for us to be together" Alios looked down, Ciel tried to think of something to say but someone burst through the door, guess who it was. It was Agni crying his eyes out.

"I missed you so much Ciel"

"Get off of me"

"Why are you so mean Ciel"

Ciel sighed. _Why me_.

* * *

**Thanks for the support**

**Anyways I have another request for you guys**

**I'm in need of another character can you guys just send me suggestions**

**Information I need: **

**Age: **

**Demon type: **

**Looks: **

**Name:**

**The demon has to be a girl.. Thanks for reading until next time**


	17. Chapter 16

**Winner: Valentina, 17 looking, dog demon, brunette wavy hair, bright green eyes, tan skin, 5 foot 8 inches. She has floppy tanish brown dog ears and a long tail that goes to her knees, of the same color. Her demon form is much like ciels except changeing the cat like features to dog features.**

**Sorry I had to use the first one but the people who wrote ideas thank you they where great I might use them for other reasons in my story (:**

**Thank you for the perfect demon *Laughs evilly***

**Question: Why do you need another character? Answer: You will see when the time comes :D**

(Insert Line Here)

_"I missed you so much Ciel"_

_"Get off of me"_

_"Why are you so mean Ciel"_

_Ciel sighed. Why me._

(Insert Line Here)

"Come on Ciel"

Agni ushered Ciel out of his own mansion, Ciel almost tripped on the stairs but did a front flip to stop him from falling. Agni looked at Ciel like he was someone else, Ciel gave him an irradiated look. Ciel knocked out Agni and Alios so he could get back to work. _That was rude but I really don't care._

Sebastian was pacing, thinking about his decision, Sebastian was going to let Ciel meet his family. Sebastian was hoping that his mother would go soft on Ciel, who was he kidding his mother is high ranked demon, she wouldn't go soft on anyone. Sebastian sighed for the thousandth time.

"What wrong love?"

"I am allowing you to see my parents... tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Yes Ciel"

"I thought we were going to have alone time though" Ciel pouted cutely.

"you have to meet my family first to see if you are to their liking"

Sebastian looked at Ciel, Ciel was looking straight back at him but looked away. Sebastian sighed, walked up to Ciel, and made Ciel look at him.

"We can have alone time another day okay love"

Ciel nodded then started to purr as Sebastian played with his ears. Ciel's ears were still sensitive to the touch so if anyone played with them , he would purr really loud. Sebastian smiled at Ciel, Ciel kissed Sebastian slowly then pulled away from him. Sebastian knew what Ciel was thinking.

"I will never let anyone separate us even if my family doesn't like you Ciel"

Ciel smiled at Sebastian lovingly, Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the waist and pinned him to the wall. Ciel moaned when he felt Sebastian rub against him

(Insert Line Here)

It was finally time to go to hell, Ciel was nervous. Sebastian squeezed his hand to reassure him that he is in going to be okay, Ciel and Sebastian walked through the portal that separated there worlds. Ciel saw monsters torturing humans, he felt sick to the stomach when he saw blood.

"It's okay"

Ciel looked away from the disgusting scene that was displayed in front of him, Sebastian pulled Ciel towards his family cave. Ciel gave Sebastian a weird look, Sebastian chuckled.

"Demons live in caves, they may look ugly in the outside but they are elegant in the inside"

Ciel rolled his eyes thinking that it would probably have dead humans all over the floors or hanging for decorations. Sebastian stopped when they were at the front entrance, Ciel stopped as well and looked at the waiting for Sebastian to do something.

**Boom! Boom!**

Someone answered the door, it was a small human girl, she was slave Ciel thought. Sebastian looked at the girl with a scary look in his eyes. She bowed down to Sebastian, Ciel was wondering what kind of people his family were.

"Welcome lord Sebastian"

"Where is my mother?"

"She is in her study with the others"

Sebastian nodded, walked in, and dragging Ciel inside of the cave. Ciel mouth made a small "o" when he saw the inside. The cave was decorated with black, red furniture and lot's of elegant things. Ciel was to busy admiring the house that he didn't hear someone walking towards them.

"Hello Sebastian"

"Hello mother"

Ciel then looked at Sebastian then to the mysterious person, Ciel's eyes widened, she just looked like Sebastian but more feminine. Sebastian snickered when Ciel's eyes widened at his mother. Ciel stood up straight to make himself look strong, at least that what Ciel thought.

"How is this Sebastian?"

"He is my mate"

"I see"

"Whats your name boy?"

"My name is Ciel phantomhive"

"My name is lady Eclipsis"

Sebastian looked at his mother, then at Ciel, he found nothing wrong so he grabbed Ciel's hand once again. Ciel blushed a little when his mother was looking at their hands when they intertwined together. Sebastian gave his mother a look, she rolled his eyes.

"My boy"

Sebastian's eyes widened when he heard his fathers voice, Sebastian turned around to see his father running right at him. His father tried to give Sebastian a hug but Sebastian kicked him in the stomach to stop him. Ciel watched in amusement when Sebastian kicked his own father, he was holding in a laugh.

"Hello father"

"*Groan* What brings you here son?"

"I wanted you to meet my mate" Sebastian points at Ciel which Ciel blushed.

"Your Ciel phantomhive"

"Yes"

"I'm Zensal"

Sebastian smiled at his parents but then his smile faltered when he smelt a familiar scent. Sebastian looked around trying to smell where it was coming from. A laugh came from the shadows, then they stepped out to show themselves.

"It's been a long time Sebastian"

"Valentina"

Ciel started to his when he found out it was a dog demon, Sebastian grabbed Ciel into his arms to keep Ciel safe from the her. Ciel cuddled into Sebastian's embrace, Sebastian growled when she came closer.

"Why are you growling babe?"

"Don't call me 'babe', I have a mate"

"_He_ is you mate"

"Yes"

Sebastian walked past his parents, Ciel stuck his tongue out at her, teasing her that he has the sexy beast. She growled low in her throat, Sebastian threw a look over her shoulder which made her stop. They stopped at a door, Sebastian opened up his bedroom door that held all of his memories when he was in hell until Ciel summoned him.

"Who's room?"

"It's mine"

Ciel's eyes scanned the room then jumped out of Sebastian's arm to look around. Ciel was amused when he found kitten plushies in his closet stacked, Ciel grabbed all of them. Sebastian sat on his bed watching Ciel explore his closet, Ciel walked out with them and threw them on Sebastian.

"I didn't know you loved them that much"

Sebastian pinned Ciel on the bed, Ciel purred seductively in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian was about to undress Ciel but someone walked into the room. Sebastian sighed, turned around to find his uncle looking at them.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your mate but I guess you are busy doing something"

"Yes uncle we are"

Sebastian's uncle walked out of the door but let his power show how is stronger just to make sure that Sebastian's mate now's what place he is in. Ciel felt the immense power flowing from Sebastian's uncle, Ciel whimpered. Sebastian heard this, kissed Ciel to stop him from whimpering.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

"Yes"

Ciel arched his back when Sebastian started to suck his neck, Sebastian trailed kisses down Ciel's neck. Ciel pushed Sebastian on his back, Ciel ripped there clothes off of them. Sebastian was watching Ciel do all of the work, he grabbed Ciel's cock and started to pump it fast and hard. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm, moved them away from his dick. Sebastian gave him a confused face but his face changed in pure extacy, Ciel plunged his dick all the way into Sebastian.

"Tell me what you want"

"I w-want.. just FUCK ME"

Ciel listened to his mate and went harder into Sebastian. Sebastian pulled Ciel down on him, bit his neck to place the mating mark on him. Ciel went faster, pulled Sebastian up hitting past his prostate. Sebastian cummed on there stomach, it was to much for Ciel when Sebastian's inside squeezed on his dick, he cummed inside of Sebastian. Ciel pulled out of Sebastian and fell beside him, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Her teeth clenched together when she heard them exchange the love words. She teleported in front of someones house, she walked inside without knocking or being invited. She looked at the person in front of her, she smiled but it looked really scary.

"I have a mission for you Vile"

"What is the mission?"

"I want you to..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger xD **

**I wonder what is going to happen.. Review **


	18. The end or is it

**Sequel is on my profile... look for it :D**

**Winner: Valentina, 17 looking, dog demon, brunette wavy hair, bright green eyes, tan skin, 5 foot 8 inches. She has floppy tanish brown dog ears and a long tail that goes to her knees, of the same color. Her demon form is much like ciels except changeing the cat like features to dog features.**

**Sorry I had to use the first one but the people who wrote ideas thank you they where great I might use them for other reasons in my story (:**

**Thank you for the perfect demon *Laughs evilly***

**Question: Why do you need another character? Answer: You will see when the time comes :D**

(Insert Line Here)

_"I missed you so much Ciel"_

_"Get off of me"_

_"Why are you so mean Ciel"_

_Ciel sighed. Why me._

(Insert Line Here)

"Come on Ciel"

Agni ushered Ciel out of his own mansion, Ciel almost tripped on the stairs but did a front flip to stop him from falling. Agni looked at Ciel like he was someone else, Ciel gave him an irradiated look. Ciel knocked out Agni and Alios so he could get back to work. _That was rude but I really don't care._

Sebastian was pacing, thinking about his decision, Sebastian was going to let Ciel meet his family. Sebastian was hoping that his mother would go soft on Ciel, who was he kidding his mother is high ranked demon, she wouldn't go soft on anyone. Sebastian sighed for the thousandth time.

"What wrong love?"

"I am allowing you to see my parents... tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Yes Ciel"

"I thought we were going to have alone time though" Ciel pouted cutely.

"you have to meet my family first to see if you are to their liking"

Sebastian looked at Ciel, Ciel was looking straight back at him but looked away. Sebastian sighed, walked up to Ciel, and made Ciel look at him.

"We can have alone time another day okay love"

Ciel nodded then started to purr as Sebastian played with his ears. Ciel's ears were still sensitive to the touch so if anyone played with them , he would purr really loud. Sebastian smiled at Ciel, Ciel kissed Sebastian slowly then pulled away from him. Sebastian knew what Ciel was thinking.

"I will never let anyone separate us even if my family doesn't like you Ciel"

Ciel smiled at Sebastian lovingly, Sebastian grabbed Ciel by the waist and pinned him to the wall. Ciel moaned when he felt Sebastian rub against him

(Insert Line Here)

It was finally time to go to hell, Ciel was nervous. Sebastian squeezed his hand to reassure him that he is in going to be okay, Ciel and Sebastian walked through the portal that separated there worlds. Ciel saw monsters torturing humans, he felt sick to the stomach when he saw blood.

"It's okay"

Ciel looked away from the disgusting scene that was displayed in front of him, Sebastian pulled Ciel towards his family cave. Ciel gave Sebastian a weird look, Sebastian chuckled.

"Demons live in caves, they may look ugly in the outside but they are elegant in the inside"

Ciel rolled his eyes thinking that it would probably have dead humans all over the floors or hanging for decorations. Sebastian stopped when they were at the front entrance, Ciel stopped as well and looked at the waiting for Sebastian to do something.

**Boom! Boom!**

Someone answered the door, it was a small human girl, she was slave Ciel thought. Sebastian looked at the girl with a scary look in his eyes. She bowed down to Sebastian, Ciel was wondering what kind of people his family were.

"Welcome lord Sebastian"

"Where is my mother?"

"She is in her study with the others"

Sebastian nodded, walked in, and dragging Ciel inside of the cave. Ciel mouth made a small "o" when he saw the inside. The cave was decorated with black, red furniture and lot's of elegant things. Ciel was to busy admiring the house that he didn't hear someone walking towards them.

"Hello Sebastian"

"Hello mother"

Ciel then looked at Sebastian then to the mysterious person, Ciel's eyes widened, she just looked like Sebastian but more feminine. Sebastian snickered when Ciel's eyes widened at his mother. Ciel stood up straight to make himself look strong, at least that what Ciel thought.

"How is this Sebastian?"

"He is my mate"

"I see"

"Whats your name boy?"

"My name is Ciel phantomhive"

"My name is lady Eclipsis"

Sebastian looked at his mother, then at Ciel, he found nothing wrong so he grabbed Ciel's hand once again. Ciel blushed a little when his mother was looking at their hands when they intertwined together. Sebastian gave his mother a look, she rolled his eyes.

"My boy"

Sebastian's eyes widened when he heard his fathers voice, Sebastian turned around to see his father running right at him. His father tried to give Sebastian a hug but Sebastian kicked him in the stomach to stop him. Ciel watched in amusement when Sebastian kicked his own father, he was holding in a laugh.

"Hello father"

"*Groan* What brings you here son?"

"I wanted you to meet my mate" Sebastian points at Ciel which Ciel blushed.

"Your Ciel phantomhive"

"Yes"

"I'm Zensal"

Sebastian smiled at his parents but then his smile faltered when he smelt a familiar scent. Sebastian looked around trying to smell where it was coming from. A laugh came from the shadows, then they stepped out to show themselves.

"It's been a long time Sebastian"

"Valentina"

Ciel started to his when he found out it was a dog demon, Sebastian grabbed Ciel into his arms to keep Ciel safe from the her. Ciel cuddled into Sebastian's embrace, Sebastian growled when she came closer.

"Why are you growling babe?"

"Don't call me 'babe', I have a mate"

"_He_ is you mate"

"Yes"

Sebastian walked past his parents, Ciel stuck his tongue out at her, teasing her that he has the sexy beast. She growled low in her throat, Sebastian threw a look over her shoulder which made her stop. They stopped at a door, Sebastian opened up his bedroom door that held all of his memories when he was in hell until Ciel summoned him.

"Who's room?"

"It's mine"

Ciel's eyes scanned the room then jumped out of Sebastian's arm to look around. Ciel was amused when he found kitten plushies in his closet stacked, Ciel grabbed all of them. Sebastian sat on his bed watching Ciel explore his closet, Ciel walked out with them and threw them on Sebastian.

"I didn't know you loved them that much"

Sebastian pinned Ciel on the bed, Ciel purred seductively in Sebastian's ear. Sebastian was about to undress Ciel but someone walked into the room. Sebastian sighed, turned around to find his uncle looking at them.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your mate but I guess you are busy doing something"

"Yes uncle we are"

Sebastian's uncle walked out of the door but let his power show how is stronger just to make sure that Sebastian's mate now's what place he is in. Ciel felt the immense power flowing from Sebastian's uncle, Ciel whimpered. Sebastian heard this, kissed Ciel to stop him from whimpering.

"Let's continue, shall we?"

"Yes"

Ciel arched his back when Sebastian started to suck his neck, Sebastian trailed kisses down Ciel's neck. Ciel pushed Sebastian on his back, Ciel ripped there clothes off of them. Sebastian was watching Ciel do all of the work, he grabbed Ciel's cock and started to pump it fast and hard. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm, moved them away from his dick. Sebastian gave him a confused face but his face changed in pure extacy, Ciel plunged his dick all the way into Sebastian.

"Tell me what you want"

"I w-want.. just FUCK ME"

Ciel listened to his mate and went harder into Sebastian. Sebastian pulled Ciel down on him, bit his neck to place the mating mark on him. Ciel went faster, pulled Sebastian up hitting past his prostate. Sebastian cummed on there stomach, it was to much for Ciel when Sebastian's inside squeezed on his dick, he cummed inside of Sebastian. Ciel pulled out of Sebastian and fell beside him, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Her teeth clenched together when she heard them exchange the love words. She teleported in front of someones house, she walked inside without knocking or being invited. She looked at the person in front of her, she smiled but it looked really scary.

"I have a mission for you Vile"

"What is the mission?"

"I want you to...


End file.
